


Weekend Plans

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [6]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrod and Dave get a weekend alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any television show and make nothing from writing this other than cheap thrills

Dave followed the sound of an axe hitting wood. It was the middle of a scorching autumn heat wave and Jarrod had talked him into a weekend at the Barkleys’ lodge for some time off. It hadn’t been hard to do; Stockton had a full quota of deputies and Billy, the senior, had been after him for a while to take a little break. Daniel had been invited to go with a friend and his father on a fishing trip, so Dave had no problem in joining his lover for a rare weekend alone.

Jarrod offered to make sure they had enough firewood while Dave unloaded and took care of the horses. Now that he was done, Dave went to find Jarrod. And when he found him, the sheriff’s cock grew instantly hard.

It was blisteringly hot and it wasn’t surprising that Jarrod had removed his shirt. Sweat dripped off the hard muscles of his back and arms as he swung the axe and although that in itself was enough to get Dave’s attention, Jarrod hadn’t stopped there. His pants were also off and the underwear he was wearing was, well, not all there. The cotton drawers had been ripped off to barely cover his muscular ass and when Jarrod put down the axe and straightened up to wipe the sweat off his brow, Dave could see the lawyer’s large package peeking out the similarly torn front.

The sight was enough to spur Dave into action. Jarrod hadn’t seen him, so he unbuttoned his pants and removed his bulging cock as he strode up behind Jarrod, grabbed him and shoved his hard shaft into the hole that was just waiting under those briefs.

Jarrod gasped at the shock and pain of the unexpected intrusion. He reflexively struggled, but Dave grabbed his penis and pulled hard before he pushed him over a nearby sawhorse.

“You should know better than to stand around looking like that,” Dave drawled. He knew Jarrod liked it rough and ruthlessly drove into that tight ass.

Jarrod had known exactly what he was doing. The whole point was to turn Dave on and after he got over the shock of the other man catching him without warning, he leaned into Dave’s touch. Jarrod was exactly where he wanted to be, pinned against the wood by Dave’s weight, his ass burning with Dave’s bruising lust and his own cock tugged and squeezed until he didn’t think he could take it anymore. His orgasm overtook him suddenly, a scream ripped from his throat and his consciousness exploded like a Fourth of July firework as he shot a huge load of cum over Dave’s hand. Dave continued thrusting as deep as it was possible to go and finally he gave a loud groan as he came himself.

‘God, Jarrod, I can’t ever get enough of you,” Dave moaned and held Jarrod tightly as he continued to push into him with small thrusts.

Jarrod just lay there, gasping as he tried to come back to himself.

“You okay?” Dave’s hands caressed his hips and back as his spent cock slipped out of Jarrod’s ass.

The lawyer nodded, unable to speak yet.

“Reckon you might like to know I’ve got plans for this weekend,” Dave breathed into his ear. “I picked up a few things when I was testifying in ‘Frisco last week.”

Jarrod pushed himself slowly off the bench. He didn’t need to know the details; the lustful gleam in Dave’s eyes by itself sent a shiver of desire through him.

Dave ran a hand up Jarrod’s thigh to tease his balls. “We both get off on tying you up, I thought maybe we could take it a little further.”

Jarrod nodded slowly. His ass throbbed from the ruthlessness of Dave’s fucking, but Dave was right and from the twitching between his legs, his cock was already interested. “You can do whatever you want with me,” he said with a quiet intensity.

Dave leaned over and kissed him hard. “I promise you we’ll have the time of our lives.”

Dave wasted no time. He led Jarrod into the cabin, pushed him back on the bed and ordered him to take off what little he was wearing. Jarrod obeyed and watched as Dave undid the strap on his saddlebag and started removing its contents. A few coils of rope and bits of leather with buckles and chains attached were followed by a small velvet bag. Jarrod felt his member start to harden in anticipation, but when Dave noticed, he came over and Jarrod’s erection withered from a hard slap. Jarrod inhaled sharply as the pain brought tears to his eyes, but Dave quickly leaned over and kissed him.

“Sorry, Jarrod, but I need to do something first and then you can get as hard as you want. In fact, I’m counting on it.”

Dave pushed Jarrod’s balls forward and efficiently fastened one of the leather straps behind them. It fit snugly around the base of his penis and the sensation was in no way unpleasant.

“Not too tight?” Dave asked.

Jarrod shook his head. “Feels good, Dave,” he replied quietly, waiting for what would happen next. Dave stroked his shaft a few times and Jarrod felt it start to fill again.

Dave pulled out a pair of wide leather cuffs and buckled those around Jarrod’s wrists. They had small clips on them that Dave attached to rings on the sides on the band around his cock.

Dave leaned back and admired the view before bending his head down and kissing his way up Jarrod’s cock to his navel, pausing to suck on his nipples before making his way up to Jarrod’s neck. He bit Jarrod on the juncture of his shoulder and neck and then sucked hard. Jarrod moaned with the pleasure it caused and was breathing heavily when Dave took a moment to admire his handiwork. “Reckon I should mark you some more?” he asked seductively. “Just in case you need to be reminded that you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, Dave,” Jarrod told him. “I just wish I could tell the whole world.”

Dave smiled and kissed him softly on the lips before he returned to his self appointed task. Jarrod was panting with desire when Dave was done leaving a trail of love bites across his chest and down his groin and thighs. Dave lightly licked off the fluid oozing from the tip of his engorged cock and then stood to remove his own clothing. Jarrod eyed the thick shaft hungrily, a look that didn’t go unnoticed by Dave.

Dave stroked himself a couple times. “Do you want this, Jarrod?”

The need was blatant across Jarrod’s face. “You know I do.”

Dave flashed Jarrod a sexy grin and helped him sit up before positioning him on his knees beside the bed. Sitting in front, Dave spread his legs and held out his cock for Jarrod to take. Jarrod closed his eyes as he ran his tongue over the weeping tip and slipped it in between the head and foreskin. He couldn’t bring his hands up to grasp it and hold it, but Dave did that for him as he sucked on the soft skin. Jarrod’s tongue tasted every bit of Dave’s shaft before he moved up to take the whole thing in his mouth. He worshipped his lover’s cock with his tongue and lips, ducking down to swallow Dave’s entire length until he needed to breathe before coming back up and performing the same act again. His own cock throbbed with the need to be touched, but his hands were fastened too securely and Jarrod could only grip the sides of his thighs tightly. It was frustrating, being so aroused and denied at the same time, but that was just a part of the pleasure.

Dave groaned and Jarrod started working his mouth faster, sucking harder and moving his tongue across the rim of the head. Dave grabbed the back of Jarrod’s head and forced it down all the way. Jarrod’s air was cut off as Dave thrust deep into his throat and his vision started to sparkle with the impending loss of consciousness. But his body thrummed with excitement as Dave’s cum spurted down his throat. Dave held himself there until everything began to go black and then the cock was withdrawn from Jarrod’s mouth and he was able to take a heaving breath of air.

He trembled with desire and the look he gave Dave was one of pure need. “Please, Dave,” he begged.

Dave just gave him another of those sultry smiles. “Maybe after supper.”

Jarrod closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to cum, but the strap binding his cock prevented that. He needed to be touched, but Dave just helped him to his feet.

“I can’t eat without my hands,” he reminded his lover.

“That’s what my hands are for,” Dave told him and planted a long, heated kiss on Jarrod’s mouth. He pushed his tongue inside and Jarrod completely surrendered to Dave’s control.

Dave pulled on some pants, leaving Jarrod naked, and guided him to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair and got Jarrod to sit. While he readied the food, Dave paused once in a while to give Jarrod a lingering kiss or a gentle caress to his balls and cock. Jarrod’s entire body vibrated with pleasure, but the continued arousal was starting to get painful.

Setting a large plate heaped with buttery biscuits, mashed potatoes and a succulent steak on the table, Dave sat beside Jarrod and started to eat He fed Jarrod the best pieces and Jarrod relished licking the juices from Dave’s fingers. He hadn’t been sure, but it was turning out to be one of the most erotic experiences he’d ever had. The flavourful food, Dave’s fingers in his mouth and the hand that caressed his thigh during the meal heightened Jarrod’s senses and the discomfort of his unfulfilled need became more than pleasure.

The plate was cleaned and Dave winked at Jarrod. “Now for dessert.” He knelt down in front of Jarrod and began to perform the same service that Jarrod had done for him earlier. Jarrod’s cock pulsed in the warmth of Dave’s mouth; his balls drew up but the ring of leather wouldn’t let him cum. He shuddered as agony and ecstasy overwhelmed him and he didn’t know how he could continue.

Then the pressure was gone as Dave unfastened the strap and Jarrod’s pent-up fluid burst forth. He screamed; how could he not with the incredible release? Dave continued to lavish his cock with his lips and tongue as Jarrod trembled and pulsed and then he was overcome and everything faded to black.

He came to wrapped in Dave’s arms, his hands refastened to the band that was again around his cock.

“God, Dave…”

Dave nuzzled his neck. “You liked that, did you?’

“That doesn’t even begin to describe it.”

“Glad to hear it.” Dave pulled him close and began to kiss him. His lips and tongue moved slowly as his hand came up to grip Jarrod’s cheek. Jarrod relaxed into the kiss and knew his manhood was growing hard again. He could feel Dave’s own erection push against his and tried to stretch his fingers to touch it but couldn’t quite reach, so he gave up and let Dave rub against him. Dave’s motions became more insistent and the lubrication that leaked from both men made his cock slide easily against Jarrod’s. He held Jarrod tight as he kissed him and he ground harder into Jarrod’s groin. Jarrod felt the sticky heat smear across him as Dave’s thrusting reached its inevitable conclusion, even though Jarrod was prevented from reaching it himself.

Dave gave him another languorous kiss. “Reckon we should clean up. I think you mentioned something about a hot spring nearby?’

Jarrod knew it would do no good to ask Dave to let him cum; Dave was in control and would pleasure Jarrod at his leisure and Jarrod was content to let him. That was part of the game and part of the thrill and Jarrod knew he was lucky to have found someone who would indulge him, someone with whom he felt safe and loved and knew wanted to please him as much as he wanted to be pleased himself.

Dave grabbed some towels and helped Jarrod over the rough patches as they went to the spring situated not far away. The spring was one of the reasons they’d built the lodge where they did, the other was the nearby lake teeming with bass and trout. Over the years, they’d worked on it and now the rock was formed into comfortable benches to lounge on while soaking up the hot mineral water.

The evening had quickly cooled from the heat of the day and a small haze of steam was rising from the pool. “Nice,” Dave said in appreciation at the spring before looking at Jarrod standing with his hands bound and his cock sticking straight out. “But that’s nicer.”

Jarrod grinned. “Help me in?’ he asked.

“That was what I was planning to do,” Dave told him as he stabilized Jarrod, who couldn’t use his hands for balance as he stepped into the water. Then Dave got in and straddled Jarrod’s legs. He grabbed Jarrod’s member and guided it to his own entrance.

“Dave…” Jarrod gasped as Dave pushed himself down.

“Just helping you in, remember?” Dave drawled as he started to ride Jarrod’s cock.

Jarrod lost himself in the tightness that surrounded him and thrust his hips up to match Dave’s movements.

Dave moaned. “Damn, you feel good.”

Dave grabbed his own organ and started stroking it to the rhythm of their bodies. Jarrod watched his lover’s face and tried to hold on to reality as he strove for an ecstasy that he couldn’t quite attain. Then Dave reached around and unhooked the leather band and Jarrod came in a rush that was even more mind-blowing than the first one. Dave held him close and covered his face with small kisses.

“I love you, Jarrod,” he whispered.

Jarrod kissed him back. “And I love you.”

Dave shifted to let Jarrod’s cock slide from his heat. Jarrod rested against his shoulder and they both basked in the hot water and the intimacy that they were able to show all-too infrequently.

*

Jarrod opened his eyes as a shaft of sunlight made its way past the curtains and fell on his face. Dave’s arms were around him and Jarrod revelled in the luxury of being able to wake up together, a pleasure that was usually denied them. He snuggled closer and was rewarded with a soft kiss on his shoulder.

“If we get some breakfast now,” Dave drawled, “that’ll leave more of the day for what I have planned.”

Jarrod swivelled so he could reach Dave’s lips. “If it’s anything like yesterday, maybe we should skip breakfast,” he suggested playfully.

Dave chuckled as he returned the kiss. “Oh, no, you’re gonna need all the energy you can get, counsellor.”

A hearty breakfast of ham, eggs and leftover biscuits was quickly eaten. “It’s another beautiful day,” Dave observed as they sipped their coffee. “Inside or out? I can tie you to a tree as easily as to the bed.”

Jarrod choked a little on his coffee. But he quickly composed himself and replied, “Might as well enjoy the weather while we can.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” There was a mischievous sparkle in Dave’s blue eyes. “You can leave your clothes in the bedroom and meet me on the porch.”

Jarrod followed Dave’s instructions quickly. He was eager to find out what Dave had planned, but that eagerness was tempered with apprehension. Being at another’s mercy was one of the things he craved and even though Dave had figured out just how far to go, that didn’t dampen the small thrill of fear.

He walked onto the porch and stood tall, Dave’s lustful gaze roving over his naked body a definite turn-on. He cock started to harden and Dave watched as it grew to stick out from his body.

“Nice,” Dave commented.

Jarrod winked. “Glad you like it.”

Dave picked up the velvet pouch from where it sat on the railing and took out a piece of leather, which he buckled around the end of Jarrod’s erection. He reached back and fondled Jarrod’s balls for a moment before pulling out something else. Jarrod caught a glint of silver and then Dave started kissing him. His hands roamed up to caress Jarrod’s chest and play with his hardening nipples. Jarrod leaned into his touch only to pull back abruptly at the sharp pinch. He looked down at the clip that was now fastened to his right nipple and let out a small cry as Dave used the attached chain to pull him closer and clip another on the left. The pain shot through him to his cock, which throbbed in response.

Dave gave the light chains a slow steady pull and Jarrod bit back his moan as they were fastened to the band around his penis.

“You look pleased with yourself,” Jarrod managed to say and then did squawk as Dave tugged sharply.

“You have no idea,” he drawled and picked up a piece of rope to bind Jarrod’s hands in front of him. “C’mon, I know where there’s the perfect tree.” Dave pocketed the velvet bag, took hold of the rope and led Jarrod away from the cabin.

Jarrod was sweating by the time Dave stopped in front of a large oak. His jutting organ bobbed with every step to tug on the chains running to his chest. His nipples throbbed, but each pull only made his arousal greater.

“On your knees,” Dave instructed. Jarrod knelt in the soft carpet of fallen leaves. Dave positioned him with his knees splayed wide on each side of the trunk and then tied the rope to an overhead branch so his arms and upper body were stretched tall. He admired his handiwork for a moment and even though Jarrod had deliberately displayed his body to his lover many times, Dave’s frank appraisal made him flush.

Jarrod started breathing heavily as Dave took the bag out of his pocket, wondering what might be in store. His eyes widened as he saw the size of the carved beads strung together. There were six of them with a ring at the end, and the largest had to be almost two inches across.

Dave flashed him a grin. “Thought they looked like fun.” He got behind Jarrod, Jarrod felt Dave bury his face in his ass and he moaned in pleasure as Dave’s tongue worked its way into his ass to make it slick. Then Dave moved away and Jarrod felt the first of the beads pushed through his sphincter. He hung his head, trying to control his breathing as a second and then a third were inserted. When the fourth went in, the first one hit his prostate and Jarrod gasped at the flash of sensation.

“Liked that, did you?” Dave pulled it out and then pushed the bead back in again. The stretching of his opening and the bead rubbing inside caused Jarrod’s balls to draw up with an impending orgasm, but Dave prevented that by grabbing his penis, squeezing and pulling on the chains at the same time. “No you don’t,” he cautioned, “not yet.”

Jarrod nodded and took a few more deep breaths to control himself. But he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last.

Dave pushed two more beads in, forced the last, massive ball through and then started pulling them out only to push them back in. One out, one in, two out, one in, three more out, all four back in; Jarrod lost himself in the sensations. He did his best, but the balls gliding across his prostate and opening and closing his sphincter proved to be too much and he came in spite of himself, groaning and shuddering as his cock expelled streams of milky fluid.

“Hmm.” Dave stepped in front of him and fixed him with a steely glare that was usually used for recalcitrant criminals. “Now did you do as I said?”

“Dave, I couldn’t stop…”

“Well, you do know if you break the rules, you need to be punished.” Dave’s expression didn’t waver.

Jarrod nodded. He had a feeling that had been Dave’s plan all along.

Dave pushed the beads in all the way before he untied Jarrod’s hands from the tree. “We’re going to go back to the lodge.”

The walk back was even harder than the walk there. Jarrod’s cock swelled again with the pulling on his nipples and the movement of the balls inside of him rubbed on his prostate to send flashes of lightning through his entire body. He stumbled a few times and Dave waited for him to regain his balance before leading him forward again. The steps up to the porch were agonizing and Jarrod stood trembling when Dave stopped.

“Now back on your knees and wait for me.”

Jarrod did as he was bid. Dave hadn’t struck or truly punished him in a while and Jarrod shivered with anticipation. Not that it was really punishment when both men enjoyed it as much as they did, but Jarrod still wanted that sort of thing now and then.

Dave returned carrying wide leather cuffs. He untied the rope from Jarrod’s hands and attached a pair of shackles instead. He fastened similar bands around his ankles and then said, “Now bend over and put your arms between your legs.” Dave attached the cuffs together, ankle to wrist to wrist to ankle. Jarrod was forced to lie on his shoulders with his head to the side and his ass sticking high in the air.

Dave unfastened the chain that connected Jarrod’s nipples and penis and then pulled his balls and cock down hard. Jarrod whimpered, but at Dave’s look of concern, he nodded his acquiescence.

Dave struck his ass sharply and pulled out the beads in rapid succession. He held Jarrod’s manhood in one hand and smacked that too, although not as hard. Jarrod moaned and cried out softly as he burned and throbbed, but Dave continued to strike him over and over. Eventually the beating ended and Jarrod was rewarded with Dave’s soft caresses.

Dave took his time; he used oil-slick fingers to fuck Jarrod slowly and once he had him writhing in pleasure, inserted his large cock and fucked him hard and fast until both men were lost in the throes of a mutual climax.

Dave kissed Jarrod’s buttocks as he unfastened the cuffs; Jarrod collapsed on the wood of the porch as Dave took the clamps off his chest.

“As soon as you can move, I reckon another trip to the spring is in order,” Dave told him as he cuddled Jarrod close.

Jarrod only nodded and relaxed. He let Dave help him up and to the spring; there they rested in the hot water for what Jarrod wished could be forever.

“Hope I didn’t go to far,” Dave said softly as Jarrod rested his head on Dave’s shoulder.

“Never,” Jarrod assured his lover. “You take me so far away, sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever come back.”

Dave kissed him. “You better keep coming back to me,” he warned playfully.

Jarrod just chuckled and burrowed closer. He was already planning how he might get Dave away for another weekend trip alone


End file.
